Cache/The Khilafah's intent
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3818.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 09:55:12 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. The Khilafah's intent. Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » The Khilafah's intent. « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: The Khilafah's intent. (Read 728 times) Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2206 The Khilafah's intent. « on: February 22, 2016, 12:09:18 AM » The Khilafah's intent. The Khilafah clearly state in their alliance description they intend to fly their flag over Roman skies. Let this be message to you now Khilafah. If we see your banners on our lands, they will burn, your men will burn, your villages and finally your castles. Rome has done nothing to you yet you show sign of violence toward us. See to it that this does not take physical form or to war it shall be. The Senate and People of Rome hereby place the following sanctions upon The Khilafah. No Roman will trade with any member of the Khilafah No pact will ever be signed with the Khilafah while they want Roman land We also encourage The Pirates and Al-Qassam Brigades to break their pacts with the Khalifah. btw this is just for some good ol' rp pls no hurt Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Habibastan Guest Re: The Khilafah's intent. « Reply #1 on: February 22, 2016, 12:12:42 AM » >that shooped black flag of jihad over the gate Logged Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2206 Re: The Khilafah's intent. « Reply #2 on: February 22, 2016, 12:16:35 AM » Quote from: The Stranger on February 22, 2016, 12:12:42 AM >that shooped black flag of jihad over the gate i had to quickly do it pls no hate Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Lon Dyo Guest Re: The Khilafah's intent. « Reply #3 on: February 22, 2016, 12:31:15 AM » The only good jihadist is a dead one. Logged dmc5 Hero Member Offline 666 Re: The Khilafah's intent. « Reply #4 on: February 22, 2016, 01:24:21 AM » Interpol will not tolerate this. We hereby break all those non-existent pacts we have with Khilafah. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 424 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: The Khilafah's intent. « Reply #5 on: February 22, 2016, 05:12:11 AM » Quote from: dmc5 on February 22, 2016, 01:24:21 AM Interpol will not tolerate this. We hereby break all those non-existent pacts we have with Khilafah. same. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program VicReyes Sr. Member Offline 260 Re: The Khilafah's intent. « Reply #6 on: February 22, 2016, 09:01:06 AM » Quote from: dmc5 on February 22, 2016, 01:24:21 AM Interpol will not tolerate this. We hereby break all those non-existent pacts we have with Khilafah. Agreed. Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 aps Sr. Member Offline 271 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: The Khilafah's intent. « Reply #7 on: February 22, 2016, 09:25:42 AM » Quote from: dmc5 on February 22, 2016, 01:24:21 AM Interpol will not tolerate this. We hereby break all those non-existent pacts we have with Khilafah. s-s..same. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2206 Re: The Khilafah's intent. « Reply #8 on: February 22, 2016, 09:24:39 PM » Gratitude to all those who broke their non-existent pacts with the Khalifah. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Slim Hero Member Offline 511 Personal Text Anti-Twain Re: The Khilafah's intent. « Reply #9 on: February 22, 2016, 09:32:45 PM » Signed. Logged ~(_]_-------' / (u Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2206 Re: The Khilafah's intent. « Reply #10 on: February 23, 2016, 12:22:53 AM » Quote from: The Reverse TWAIN: There will be a reckoning on February 22, 2016, 09:32:45 PM Signed. ty Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Zorn Full Member Offline 122 Re: The Khilafah's intent. « Reply #11 on: February 23, 2016, 12:41:27 AM » Pushed them off the front page for you bby Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63155 IRC Nick=Oppenheimer or Abrican YOU MAY TAKE OUR URANIUM, BUT YOU MAY NEVER TAKE OUR EDGE- Official Steel Brotherhood Motto Furfag Commanding Jr. Member Offline 56 Re: The Khilafah's intent. « Reply #12 on: February 23, 2016, 09:55:13 AM » Corn dogs are delicious. Logged Rattown Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: The Khilafah's intent. « Reply #13 on: February 24, 2016, 12:43:55 PM » This is call for you oh Injured Ummah O my people! Prepare the Lions Return to your religion and its deserving service Melt the handcuffs and create an iron plan For we will Build a castle to be wrapped by iron The roof shall touch the sky And the Base will be covered by fog O sons of my people! Wake up Haven't you had enough wandering in this worldly prison of lust Yes, Fight !﻿ Fight Because you are our victory! Fight in every country, where there has reached even the echo of the kuffar! And stand up! For you are our dawn Stay and pour bullets on belt of Zionism Yes, Fight ! Fight Because you are our victory! Fight in every country, where there has reached even the echo of the kuffar! And stand up! For you are our dawn Stay and pour bullets on belt of Zionism﻿ Do not stop fighting! Oh my people, The Religion of Allah has made us lions so let us gather we will raise our voice and words as one against the people of Judea Are there any brave youths to speak on the side of Truth To speak against kufr and call in aid to religion To appeal this call in the middle of the darkness Prepare forces of Truth against those of the kuffar Yes, Fight ! Fight Because you are our victory!﻿ Fight in every country, where there has reached even the echo of the kuffar! And stand up! For you are our dawn Stay and pour bullets on belt of Zionism Yes, Fight ! Fight Because you are our victory! Fight in every country, where there has reached even the echo of the kuffar! Yes, Fight ! Fight Because you are our victory! Fight in every country, where there has reached even the echo of the kuffar! And stand up! For you are our dawn Stay and pour bullets on belt of Zionism﻿ Kuffar will be destroyed! Inshallah the flags of caliphate will wave over the Western world. « Last Edit: February 24, 2016, 12:46:20 PM by Pertti II » Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 honk honk Newbie Offline 13 Re: The Khilafah's intent. « Reply #14 on: February 24, 2016, 09:49:30 PM » Quote from: Triumvir Lykos on February 22, 2016, 09:24:39 PM Gratitude to all those who broke their non-existent pacts with the Khalifah. The kafir who renounce our non-existent NAPs that our Caliphate extensively pursued insh'Allah will be struck down while they sleep with their American whores. Quote from: Lon Dyo on February 22, 2016, 12:31:15 AM The only good jihadist is a dead one. We are not jihadists, we are simple opium farmers employing strategic level usage of vehicles, anti-tank weaponry and explosives to accelerate our production. Meanwhile, the missive sent by the SPQR has lead us to consult our ulamā on the dīn of our Caliphates doctrine in this modern age. After spending many hours away from their pre-pubescent wives, they have returned thus; - The Khilafah seeks to achieve it's qadar, which is the complete submission of the Jews and the establishment of a Caliphate seated upon Mecca. Anything else is a luxury to welcome the second coming of Muhammad, alayhi as-salām. - However, Allah himself gave us this most important task, to continue his message of large scale bloodshed, general cultural regression and intrinsic renouncing of science. To modify or ignore this most righteous message would be to perform takfir upon ourselves, and as such is unthinkable. - Yet, the message of the SPQR is not entirely dissimilar to that of the Khilafah. The ancient Romans taxed, oppressed and expelled the Jews and Christians, while waging many wars on religious and political grounds. Such actions bring great comfort to the ulamā who ponder ways to suggest passages derived from the Qu'ran can be used to promote some form of genocide. In summation, after much argument and multiple beheadings, the last surviving alim declared that the Khilafah would hold no aggression towards the lands of Rome or it's anti-semetic people as long as they did not act with aggression towards our most bountiful Mecca, but neither would it modify its message sourced from Allah's most true prophet. The Khilafah would instead, suggest a NAP and provide moral support for the SPQR in any attempted subjugation of minorities. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63623 الله أكبر Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » The Khilafah's intent. SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 5 of 5 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3818.20;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 11, 2016 07:22:55 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. The Khilafah's intent. The World > Archives The Khilafah's intent. << < (5/5) Tihomir: Romans please, you need to save the world from the Caliphate, you are the chosen ones! Triumvir Lykos: --- Quote from: Tihomir on February 26, 2016, 07:43:00 PM ---Romans please, you need to save the world from the Caliphate, you are the chosen ones! --- End quote --- Rome will protect. *even though you've got a very impressive military in which is larger than mine* honk honk: --- Quote from: Triumvir Lykos on February 26, 2016, 08:44:46 PM ---Rome will protect. --- End quote --- Insh'Allah, it is the duty of all that is good to protect others from the tyranny of the Jews. Additionally, Middlewest has informed me that he will send the reparations. The Khilafah need not intervene in his matter beyond spiritual guidance and some first grade vocabulary training regarding the word "leader". --- Quote from: Triumvir Lykos on February 22, 2016, 12:09:18 AM --- btw this is just for some good ol' rp pls no hurt --- End quote --- Rip good natured fun. Navigation 0 Message Index * Previous page Go to full version